The Quest of the Dragon Orb
by AniPrinzess
Summary: Lara Croft joins a mysterious man named Aren on a journey to stop the Darkness from drowning the world they live in. Along the way they meet some very strange people that join them...
1. Chapter 1

1 Editor's Note  
  
This story is, of course, a Lara Croft fanfic, only I twisted things around a bit. Lara does not live in England. All of the places and people are made up. Also, this is my first fanfic so please submit your reviews; I need the feedback! Please e-mail me at ritalin@hotmail.com for permission to repost my story. Thanks, LYLAS!  
  
2 Prologue  
  
I'm sorry Lara, but it all comes down to this."  
  
Lara Croft, explorer, sighed. "Yes it does, Van Drako. Prepare to die."  
  
"I believe you have it backwards my dear Lady Croft. I have the almighty Orb, and together, the world will tremble at the feet of the Dragon King. All of you piety efforts are wasted. But, you do intrigue me. Might it interest you to work for the dark forces?"  
  
"Not a chance, Drako. Here it ends."  
  
Lara could hardly believe anything like the events over the past couple of months would ever happen to her. It had all started one winter evening in Lara's homeland, Saden…  
  
3 Chapter One  
  
Lara was bored. This wasn't anything new, of course, however parties were not one of Lara's favorite things. The extravagant life of a Nobel Lady gave her all she ever wanted and more, for sure, but all of it didn't feel right somehow. Something was missing. She sighed.  
  
"Munchkin, do please try to look your part. This is an important day for you after all."  
  
"Yes, father. I must admit, though, turning eighteen does not change me the least bit." Lara retorted.  
  
"Oh, but it does." Sir Howard Croft insisted. "If your mother were alive…"  
  
"Don't worry, father, you haven't made a single mistake in raising me."  
  
"Except for the fact she turned out more man than lady." he murmured.  
  
"What's that daddy dear?" Lara asked slyly.  
  
"Oh…nothing honey. As I was saying, this is the proper time for a respectable young lady such as yourself to be safely married off. There are plenty of handsome and proper men that blindly admire your beauty, so do please try to be friendly at least."  
  
"Why should I be friendly to those idiots? All they care about is grabbing a pretty trophy and my father's huge estate. No one would ever understand me personally." Lara thought bitterly.  
  
She sighed again and slumped in her chair. As the customary guest greetings began, Lara rose and mentally prepared herself. No way was she going to let all of the Nobles continue to think of her as an innocent girl. She couldn't stand it anymore. Many eyewitnesses later claimed to have seen assorted peoples dart white-faced out of the ballroom, ladies nearly break into tears, men visibly wince, and nobility grow wide-eyed as Lara innocently dropped random slightly offensive remarks.  
  
"What an impudent girl!" Queen Laylia exclaimed to Sir Croft, "I'd have thought womanhood would bring maturity to her, but it seems to have been the opposite!"  
  
Sir Croft coughed uncomfortably.  
  
"If you will excuse me, my ladies, but I have just remembered some work that I must finish."  
  
"Surely you would not leave this wonderful dance in honor of your only daughter for an errand that may be left off for tomorrow, father?" Lara asked impishly.  
  
"This must be attended to, Lara. Do have a wonderful time dancing with the nice young men, dear." Sir Croft countered.  
  
Lara glared at him. She knew as well as everyone else that it was only proper for the honored guest of the party to dance with those that offered their hand, which would probably be every single man in the room. She sighed. Somehow being the fair maiden of her land was not what it was cut out to be. Especially when most of the women in the room tossed her head whenever Lara passed by. It wasn't her fault she had captured every man's heart in Saden. She would much rather cut the hearts up and have them for breakfast than accept any, anytime.  
  
"Good evening, Noble Lady Croft."  
  
Lara whirled around to meet the voice.  
  
"Why, hello. And what may your name be? I have never seen you in court."  
  
"Indeed you have not.", the handsome stranger said. "My name is Aren, third son of Jaunte VI, Duke of Mollerea. I have come many distances to meet you.", he answered.  
  
"Yes, how nice. It's been a pleasure meeting you." Lara replied curtly as she turned back.  
  
"Lady, please. I would like you to come with me.", Aren said as he grabbed her shoulder and started dragging her away.  
  
"What are you doing? How dare you treat the High Lady of Saden this way?!? If you don't let me go this instance, I will have to resort to hurting you!", Lara screeched.  
  
Every guest in the room turned to stare at her.  
  
"Oops, hehehe, it's all right, it's just…heh.", Lara mumbled, blushing furiously.  
  
Aren was still holding on to her shoulder as he pulled back with a slightly amused expression.  
  
"Well, well, well, if you can do some chopping action, I'd like to see some proof!", he challenged. Lara smiled sweetly, and Aren grinned back. Then, quite suddenly, Lara turned around, grabbed the hand on her shoulder, and twisted it around into a painful position, all in one swift motion taking Aren completely by surprise.  
  
"Ah, ee, ow!! Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" Aren shouted.  
  
Again the court turned to stare at them, this time with an annoyed expression. It was Aren now that became slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Ok, Lady Croft, I trust that you will not be performing any more of your little tricks on me, am I correct?" Aren hissed.  
  
"But of course, third son of Jaunte VI, Duke of Molleria. That is, unless you somehow manage to irritate me, which you have just managed to succeed. But that will not happen again, I trust?"  
  
Aren smiled briefly and sighed, shaking his head in defeat. This girl was witty enough, and he decided that he rather liked her.  
  
"All right, will you please come with me willingly, then? This is very important, and the whole world as we know it may be destroyed if we don't do anything about it." 


	2. Chapter 2

Lara grunted in an unlady-like manner.  
  
She let Aren guide her through the maze of hallways. "Where exactly are you taking me?" she asked curiously.  
  
"In case you're really wondering, the library." Aren replied.  
  
"Oooooo…I'm so excited!" Lara exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Seems like our High Lady here has lost all interest in saving the world." he observed smugly.  
  
"This had better be good." Lara mumbled as she followed the hurrying Aren down the many passages.  
  
As they burst into the cracking, old library, Lara found herself suddenly surrounded by a very loud quietness. The old library was hardly ever used, nowadays. Whatever information was needed was searched for in the new one on the main floor. All this library held were old history books, textbooks, and the Prophecies of the Southwest…  
  
As if reaching into her mind, Aren explained to Lara, "The Prophecies are exactly what we're looking at, Lady Croft. Help me look for the Zhen Chronicles. It has to be in this old junkyard somewhere."  
  
"Hmmm…that's highly unusual, Sir…by the way, what exactly is your family name?" she asked inquiringly.  
  
"Oh, yes, I've somehow lost all of my manners." he apologized dazedly, as he walked around the room. "My full name is Aren Jamiz Corte Parami."  
  
"Uuuuhhh..ookey then. Are you part Dymerian or something?" Lara questioned.  
  
"Yeah, my father was. You're pretty quick, for a girl." he said with a smirk on his face. Then he sighed. "Because I am not full blood, as are my brothers and sisters, the Nobles are taking it to their advantage to somehow convince our subjects that since we're not 'pure' enough, none of us can take over when Father leaves." He turned his attention back toward the books.  
  
Anyways, Sir Parami, the Zhen Chronicles are nothing but a bunch of ramblings from far-seers, who aren't very reliable, may I add. Plus, they are taken from 874, or so, BL…"  
  
Lara stopped in mid-sentence as she realized it was no use talking sense into Aren. She sighed. "I'll help anyway, I guess." she mumbled.  
  
The hours dragged on as the pair dragged down each, heavy book, only to discover it not to be what they were looking for. At last, Lara called Aren over.  
  
"Hey, look what I found!" she yelled.  
  
"Is it the Zhen?" Aren asked as he walked over across the room.  
  
"I'm pretty sure, it was a long time back when I studied it…here, look." She said as she pointed out a passage.  
  
"Time shall go by, and Ages come to happen,  
  
when the world shall be Renewed, and given the Second Chance."  
  
Lara recited. "Yep, this is what we're looking for."  
  
"It's not the passage I want to show you." Aren replied as he leaned over. Lara could distincly smell  
  
his musty, yet sweet, scent, a scent she would remember and treasure the rest of her life.  
  
"Here." Lara said as she handed the book over, "Be my guest."  
  
Aren flipped a couple of pages, his expression searching and determined. At last his eyes rested on a particular section. He started reading:  
  
"And when in turn the city destroyed,  
  
the feared Dragon King shall have his last breath,  
  
naught shall the spirit go untouched,  
  
trapped in its own making…"  
  
"And what exactly does this have to do with us?" Lara demanded. She was getting annoyed with him. I have a fighting lesson in 20 marks and…"  
  
"Shush it and listen." Aren interrupted. He continued:  
  
"Then it shall come to pass, that disturbed from his dream,  
  
the mighty Dragon King shall once again rule, unless of one mighty Hand.  
  
And in this Hand shall exist the Strange Fighter, the Hero of the Mountains, the Pointing One, the Man of Humanity, the Thief, and the One of Many Faces.  
  
If it comes that one misses from this gathering, the very Earth shall tremble at the awakening of the King of Dragons."  
  
Aren concluded dramatically. He stared at Lara straight in the face.  
  
"So, I know that I must be one of those people, but I'm just curious…who am I suppose to be?" Lara asked in a wondering tone.  
  
"Hail Strange Fighter!" Aren bellowed with a sweeping bow.  
  
"Strange?!? Humph. And what are you?"  
  
"I'm assuming the Man of Humanity…"  
  
Lara burst out in a fit of giggles. "Mmmmaaan?? Of HUMANITY?!?!? Chahahahaha, this is just too much!" She chortled, as she collapsed into her seat, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Hhmmm…you're right, the name doesn't seem to fit…" Aren said thoughtfully, "How about the One of Many Faces?"  
  
Lara started laughing even harder. "Boy, one of your faces is enough to shock even the most pathetic people into a paranoia, but something like SEVEN?!?"  
  
Aren grinned and poked Lara's stomach.  
  
"Aahh!! No, stop, please!!" Lara gasped, as she backed away. Aren started tickling her, and together they ended up laughing uncontrollably. As their laughter died away, both looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Huh, well…anyway…" Lara smiled. "What led you to believe I was meant to be part of this group?"  
  
Aren shrugged. "I dunno. Guess intuition or something." he answered vaguely. Lara had noticed that whenever they started discussing certain things, Aren got quiet. Lara frowned. Didn't he trust her?  
  
"Tell me all about it, then! Why exactly do these certain people have to meet? To do what?" she demanded. In her heart, as if she knew he would understand her, she was calling...  
  
"What's so important to make you come bursting into my life at exactly the wrong time?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Editor's Note: Sorry for not including the disclaimer before, but isn't it obvious that I don't own Lara Croft? Why else would I be writing FANfics? Ahem. Doo, dee, doo, dee, doo…PLEASE review!  
  
*****  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
Sir Croft was furious. Lara and Aren had broken the news to him and softened the blow as much as they could.  
  
"I am a quite capable adult, father. I can handle this." Lara insisted. She knew the real reason behind his stubbornness. It was so obvious her father refused to accept the fact that she was growing up. She could also tell that all of this basically has something to do with the loss of the women most dear to Lord Croft in his life. Lara's mother had passed away of a passing epidemic when she was ten or so, and it was still a pain for him to talk about it.  
  
"Is that so?" Sir Croft said mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. Those fighting lessons she got are really paying off." Aren said quickly.  
  
Lara kicked him hard in the shins. Aren silently mouthed various curses and threw a glare at her. She smiled evilly back at him, and batting her eyelashes innocently at her bemused father kicked him again for good measure.  
  
Croft looked at Aren, and then his daughter, and back again with a part puzzled, part suspicious expression.  
  
"What…?" he started.  
  
"Ohh-nothing father." Lara said cautiously. She was walking in a quagmire now and had to choose her words carefully. "Just that, uuummm…I've been taking lessons from-"  
  
"From me!" Aren cut in. He winked secretively at Lara and she grinned back.  
  
"Yes, of course." Sir Croft said in a relieved tone. "I was wondering what you two were up to." he added with a sly look.  
  
"Oh, do shut up, father." Lara said hitting his shoulder affectionately. As if that had triggered some new-found idea in Sir Croft, he stood up with wide eyes and exclaimed,  
  
"It's been decided, then. You two will spend some time together alone and I won't be interfering-much."  
  
"I wouldn't have such high hopes, you know." Lara told him smugly. Things were going well considering the fact Lord Croft wasn't the easiest person to handle. Apparently Lara's fighting skills and Sir Croft's assumption that she and Aren were going to get married today and have babies tomorrow satisfied his reasoning.  
  
During these exchanges Aren had been standing with and amused and a bit melancholy expression on his face. He knew of the special father-daughter bond they held and bitterly wished he had had such a trust-worthy father…  
  
"Ahem, well, anyways, I believe we really should be going now." he interrupted.  
  
"Really, then? Ah, my child." he said in a pained way. Lord Croft then embraced his daughter warmly for the last time for many years to come and patted her head.  
  
"Oh, and if you don't mind, I am having some of my people track you until you children reach the city limits." he added as if it was an after- thought, "Good luck, dears."  
  
Lara quickly kissed his cheek and with a simple "Bye" she glanced at Aren. Their eyes locked and Lara nodded confidently. Aren abruptly turned and started away. Lara and her father exchanged a questioning look, and with a shrug, she hurried after him.  
  
When she had caught up to him, she laid a gently but firm hand on his shoulder and whirled him around.  
  
"What is up with you?" she asked getting directly to the point.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." he spat contemptuously.  
  
"Of course it concerns me! I don't want to be stuck with a person who's always in a bad mood the whole time!" she exclaimed. Lara was immediately regretful. Aren was not always this moody, something was up and she was appropriately concerned, though it may not seem like it.  
  
Aren glared at her. "I don't understand. How could everyone be so happy?" he said almost accusingly.  
  
"Does not everyone have the right to be happy?" she asked him matter-of- factly. She sighed. "Look, why don't you just find some nice tree or rock or something to take all of your anger out on?"  
  
He snorted. "Aarrrghh…whatever." He turned and stalked off.  
  
"Uumm…in case you're interested, you're going the wrong…!-dammit." She called after him. Lara sighed, rolling her eyes upward. This was going to be a loong night.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter, not exactly my best piece of literature, please R&R so I can write more for you guys! 


	4. Chapter 4

Lara was packing her horse slowly. Strangely enough, she felt calm and happy to get away. The only thing she was really going to miss in her dull- but-not-for-long life was her father.  
  
Her grey-spotted stallion, whose name was Qwinn, wickered nervously. Lara was amazed once again at how useful a horse could be besides providing a method of transportation.  
  
Lara could also feel another presence in the room. She braced herself and whipped around with a small dagger in her hand, which she had taken carefully out of one of her boots, only to meet the very wide-eyed Aren.  
  
"Whoa, there, horsey." he cracked.  
  
"Hahaha, very funny. Just be grateful that I'm not in a bad mood right now." she told him. *Actually*, she thought, *I am feeling a little jumpy right now. And I don't unless something's about to happen…*  
  
"What are you talking about? You're always in a bad mood." Aren said slyly as if he hadn't noticed her tuning out.  
  
"Shut up Aren." she told him with a warning glare.  
  
"Whatever the laddie commands."  
  
That did it. Lara decided that a good punch in the shoulder would teach him a lesson. But Aren, out of nowhere, immediately blocked the punch and went in on his prey. He grabbed her and before Lara knew what was happening, had her rolling around the hay-covered ground wrestling him.  
  
"Please…none-no more…" she said breathlessly. She kicked him away with good measure and sat up. They smiled at each other, and suddenly they both burst out into gales of laughter. As the chortles died down, both looked away as an awkward silence came over them. Lara was the first to break it.  
  
"So…how have you been feeling?" she asked Aren curiously.  
  
"Fine, everything's good. Sorry about, you know, that."  
  
Lara was surprised at how closely they were linked about the way they thought of things. She hadn't even been sure if Aren knew what she was talking about, but he had caught on quickly.  
  
"It's okay." she assured him, "Just as long as you don't get all sensitive on me again." she added.  
  
"Oh, come on! Was I that bad?!?" Aren demanded incredulously.  
  
"Why, as a matter of fact…yes!" Lara replied smugly as if she had seriously thought about it.  
  
Aren just rolled his eyes up heavenward, turned and went through the wheat- smelling stable toward his beautiful chestnut-colored mare. He was extremely proud of this horse, one reason being it had been the only clue of his father's love for him when he received it on his thirteenth birthday.  
  
Then, just as abruptly as he had walked away, he spun around and walked a little closer to her. He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
To Lara's disappointment, though she had no clue why, he only told her to "Meet me at the front gate, this evening."  
  
Lara dropped her gaze and all Aren got for a reply from her was a grunt, which he took for a "Fine by me."  
  
Later when Lara was ready she rode up to the humongous front gate of her father's mansion. Then again, everything on Sir Croft's property was huge.  
  
She spotted him waiting patiently there for her, an outline against the setting sun.  
  
"Isn't it just breath-taking?" she gushed, pointing at the many bright, pastel-colored dyes painted in the cloudless sky.  
  
"Yes, as are you." Aren murmured. Then he sat up straight as his face turned into the color of the red-beet sun. He couldn't believe he had just let that slip.  
  
Thankfully, all she did was flash her winsome smile at him and let the matter drop.  
  
Aren grinned back and then nodded seriously. Lara tipped her head signifying her readiness. She nudged her noble horse through the open, inviting gate and Aren followed as they stole stealthily into the city.  
  
*****  
  
Editor's note:  
  
Sorry on such a short chapter! I might do better if people will help me by reviewing…thanks! Also, for those who protestingly cry, "But Lara isn't like that!!!" or "But Lara would NEVER do that!!!", it's part of the STORY. a-She's SIXTEEN. b-She's still a NOBLE LADY. and c-I'm getting to that! She might roughen up a little after all her journeying. She might see another side of the overprotective world she's lived in. But not now ;) Thank you, and sorry if I have offended anyone (Yah, I'm like just a LITTLE hyper right now, just a LITTLE) 0:) Once again, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taking so long to get them out of the city-must have lotsa details, lotsa lotsa details…  
  
*****  
  
"OOWWW…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Didn't you hear that?"  
  
"No, nothing unusual."  
  
Lara looked at Aren in a weird way. He laughed helplessly, shrugged his shoulders, and rode on.  
  
Lara shrugged also, turned and looked around. Nerenia wasn't exactly what Lara would call a beautiful city, but it was her hometown. The capital of Saden was a clean-enough place with about 20,000 citizens. It was a city mainly controlled by the merchant class. Nerenia had its pickpockets and gangs, surely, but not because of bad conditions-there was a certain lethargy of life for some of the young people in the city, and joining gangs gave them something to do.  
  
After riding for a short while they came to an intersection.  
  
"Don't worry, I know the way." Aren said confidently.  
  
"Suuuure…IIII'm trusting you." Lara replied sweetly.  
  
Aren grunted and reined his horse eastward.  
  
As they walked on, the alley became increasingly narrow until they eventually came to a dead end.  
  
"Ookaay, mister smart guy, now what do you plan to do? Jump over the wall?" Lara implored sarcastically.  
  
Aren grinned mysteriously. "Actually, that's pretty much what I had in mind."  
  
"You're joking!?!"  
  
"We can turn around if you'd like."  
  
Lara glared at him, reined Qwinn around, and promply began walking off. Aren sighed, and shaking his head, turned to follow her. But just as he was about to nudge his horse into a trot, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a hyper squirrel.  
  
"WWWHHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
Aren sat dumb-founded as he watched Lara come charging toward him. He immediately recollected his wits, and ducking cautiously, felt a rush of wind sailing by his head.  
  
He heard a thud on the other side, and worriedly called out, "Lara, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Wow, that was so exciting!" she yelled gleefully back.  
  
"Okay, uumm…so…How do I get over?"  
  
"Hhmm…lemme think…You have a horse, you have a wall, you want to get OVER the wall…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." he interrupted embarrassingly. He was grateful the wall was there between them to cover up his red-beet face.  
  
"Well?!? We haven't got all day, you know. From the position of the sun, I'd say we have an hour before the gate closes for the night." Lara urged impatiently.  
  
Aren was about to say something, but instead, gave up and walked back a couple of paces. He took a deep breath, charged, and landed on the other side.  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad."  
  
Aren decided to ignore that, and roughly nudging his horse, set off in a trot.  
  
As they rode through the city again at a steady pace, he had a sudden thought.  
  
"Lara, you know what I just thought of?"  
  
"Well? What is it? Tell me now." she demanded.  
  
That threw him off balance once again. Aren wasn't used to being treated like an underling. You might say he's spoiled, but it's just the way he was raised.  
  
There was a brief pause that was only filled with by the clanking of the horses' hoofs and the occasional murmuring of citizens. Lara gaze was boring into him.  
  
"See, I just believe it might be a good idea to stay within the city until daybreak. You know, with all the looters and predators at night."  
  
Lara considered it and briefly nodded her head.  
  
"We'll stop by at an inn near the gate, then, and at dawn-light, we'll leave."  
  
He agreed, and with that, there was the silence again. Aren was confused about how Lara was being such a disagreeable person.  
  
"Hormones." he thought.  
  
As Aren was thinking of her, Lara was thinking right back at him.  
  
"I can't believe he turned out to be such a wimp." she thought. "I mean, even I'm not that bad, for a Noble Lady."  
  
She glanced at the weary fellow riding along beside her. He felt her eyes on him and grinned at her. She smiled, and thought, "But he isn't all that bad…"  
  
*****  
  
Okay, so you might be a LITTLE confuzzled (Tina! Hehehe…) about some things- the noise thing, why Lara's acting like a total b*tch all of the sudden and such…you'll see ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

"I cannot believe what that foolish innkeeper was thinking!" "Lara, it was an honest mistake! Now leave the poor man alone..." "Reeaally...?" Lara grumbled. "Yes, my dear. Now get some rest." Aren replied, as if he were speaking to a child. "Don't 'my dear' me! That'll just set off more rumors. I can't believe how anyone could think we're a, you know," Here Lara shuddered, "a couple." "Thaat's a thought. Well, at least we managed to convince the innkeeper for two beds." They looked at each other in a disdainful way. Slow smiles started spreading on their faces and they burst out laughing. *~*~*~*~*~* Later that same evening, the two went downstairs to the tavern for a light supper. As they were sitting and chatting like old buddies, Lara noticed a strange figure in the darkness of the corners. She was staring at it intently, as the shape shifted from shadow to shadow amongst the crowd... "Lara, Lara? Halo?" Aren waved his hands in front of her eyes. "Shh sshh...follow me." Lara said. And without a word, she grabbed Aren, and together they blended in with the crowd. As she watched intently, the stranger looked suspiciously around, and disappeared into the kitchen quarters. "What are you doing?" Aren hissed. "Following random people-" "No, you idiot, there's something about him, and I always trust my instincts." As they quietly entered the bustling kitchen, Aren cried out painfully. Lara spun around with dangerous eyes. "What the heck do you think your doing?" Aren was unable to reply. He slowly sank to the ground, intensely covering his ears, as the piercing noise invaded his thoughts and being. Now there was real concern in Lara's heart. "Somebody quick, get a doctor..." *~*~*~*~*~* He was in a misty world. A dark, misty world. Voices. "Have you gathered a team yet?" "Yes, master." "Soon, soon my friend, the world will again know the wrath of Drako..." "But, it is said in the Chronicles that One other Hand shall take part in the Race Against Time." "Then so be it. I love a challenge." "Master, this may be more than a mere challenge." "If this other Hand gets too much in my way, kill them all." "Yes, my Lord." "Oh, and one other thing." "What is that?" "This Aren..." "Yes?" "What happened?" "Well, I think it was some sort of loud noise, but all of the sudden he collapsed." "Hmm...there may be more to this than I specialize in." "Don't worry, you can ask him when he wakes up." "Yes, I shall. I will go research these strange symptoms now." "Ok...Aren...Aren...Aren, AREN!!" Aren woke up with a jolt. The first thing he saw was an owlish face staring down at him. He screamed and Lara yelped, surprised. When they had recovered their senses, the two started laughing nervously. "So, how are you feeling?" "Oh, boy, I feel juuuust greeeaat. After that nice welcome back, I can do ANYTHING." Lara smiled, and stroked his hair. Grinning, Aren leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Lara, caught off-guard, touched her cheek, cleared her throat and asked curiously: "Now, what was that for?" Aren shrugged. "I guess, for saving my life." "What are you talking about? I just got a doctor-" "And for giving me a revelation." "Eh?" "I saw, a vision..." "Now, Aren, I'm sorry for waking you up, you seem to be a little unbalanced right now." "No, it's not that." Aren protested. Lara's look told him she didn't believe anything he said or did, not in this state. He sighed. "I'll tell you some other time." Lara just shrugged, and changing the subject, told him of how they had lost the mysterious stranger, and her plans of finding him again. "That's great, Lara. No offense or anything, but I think this is crazy-" Aren was cut off with the entering of the doctor. "Miss, there doesn't seem to be any threat at all. In fact, this should be a good thing, for his family and all." Aren whirled around. "What, what is it? What's happening to me? Why do I hear things?" "Because...you're starting to show the signs of a budding, powerful Sorcerer." 


	7. Chapter 7

Aren's eyes were wide with shock, mouth gaping like a fish. He wasn't the only one. "What? Sir, I think you must have made a mistake. You see, Aren is a born fighter. I mean, he can do just about everything, sure, but a sorcerer...?" "No, no," the doctor murmured, "He is showing all of the signs...Seeing, Hearing..." "And what might those be?" Lara interrupted. "Hmm-well, you see..." the doctor paused, intimidated by Lara's natural tough look. "YES?" Lara almost screamed. "Yyes, yess..." he stammered. "Uumm...well, all sorceres have the in-born abilities of Seeing and Hearing. Yes, err, what they do with these is what makes them different from one another." "And the more powerful ones...?" His face said 'please don't hurt me' all over. The timid doctor writhed. "The more powerful sorceres can learn more abilities. All have to be trained once the signs show, or death is certain." "Oh dear. But what exactly is 'Seeing' and 'Hearing'?" Lara asked curiously. "I'm sorry, but you and your friend must consult with one specialized in the sorcery arts. I am but merely a doctor." "Why, you little..." The doctor paled, stumbled up, and quickly scampered out of the room. Lara burst out laughing. "Oh, Aren, this is just too much...but you heard him right? I guess that's our next stop then...Aren?!?" Lara looked on the bed where Aren supposedly lay resting. "Aren!!! What the heck..." A wild scan around the room told her that Aren had somehow snuck away without her consent. *Stupid, stupid, stupid...I am so glad I was an only child-otherwise I might have gone crazy early with siblingitis.* Lara thought to herself. *Well, there's only one path to take now: search the city for that lousy and irresponsible fighter-and to be sorcerer. * *~*~*~*~* 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner!! I'm tellin' ya, high school is not all fun and games...have fun while you still can :-P Well, I've been getting questions about where I get my ideas for this story. Most of the ideas are mine, but some are based on series that I read or am reading. Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. David Edding's Belgaraid/Mallorean. And then the characters Lara Croft and her father, from Core and Eidos. The rest is all mine 0;) So basically this story is a "Melting Pot" of stuff in my brain. Thank you for listening to...err...reading my ramblings and have a wonderful day. Night. Whatever.  
  
***** She was stalking. Stalking her prey. Like the wolf stalks the deer. Lara chuckled to herself. Since when had she started thinking in similes. Hahaha. With a set look on her face, she stormed through the inn. The poor folk around her wisely scampered out of the way. When Lara Crof was mad, she was MAD. Kicking open the door, Lara was immediately greeted with a blast of cold air. Ice cold, like soup that has sat out in the open too long on a Glazing's night. Ha! I'm doing it again, Lara thought. Well, whatever. I'm not here to think poetry. Although I believe I should write this down somewhere. Just in case. Bah! Those evil Literature teachers of my childhood days have as much influence over me away as from home, she realized bitterly. Well, at least I don't have any Wizardrian powers to deal with, Lara snickered softly. The legendary Xaes Etai of the Ages, more commonly called Sorcerers, Wizards, Witches, or any other 'insulting' names by the ordinary people, were persons with especially high magical capabilities. A very few amount of the population could be trained in the Wizardrian Arts, while an even smaller handful were naturally born with the Gift. The Xaes Etai claimed to have no connections with the infamous Wizards of Dark, during the time Drako had reigned. But still, some people wondered. In any case, the Xaes Etai were feared yet revered. Quickly Lara shook herself and began studying the scenery around her. The season was rounding a bend already. How long have we been gone?, Lara wondered. We left right at the turn of the weather. Between Flame and Twilight. Now the snow will soon be here. It always goes the way nature wants to go. Why cannot humans have the power to control the seasons? The moment Lara had the notion, she shuddered. "What am I thinking?" Lara said aloud. People walking near her stared at her as if she might bite their heads off at any second. Embarrassed, Lara hurried on. "Why is everyone acting so weird around me?" Lara murmured to herself. "Well, that's another question to answer another day. For now..." But what was I thinking. Those powers are indeed reserved for people. Those Wizards and Witches. She knew the Xaes Etai despised the nicknames commonly used for them. But she also knew she personally did not intend to cross the path of one in her healthy lifetime. There were rumors...rumors of what great deadly Power they possesed, rumors of how they used the Powers. And not all were for good. "Dear Gods, whatever will happen to Aren?" Lara said in a ragged voice. Yes...I understand now. I agree with you Aren. Run...run far away from the Recruiters. But still, you should know to trust me. I am not one of them. *****  
  
I am now including a "Glossary of Terms/Pronounciation" with each chapter. It might help those that are lost and have not figured out what the heck is going on yet. (JKJK :-P) It may also help those that must always need to know how to say a name, or a place, or whatever else it may be, correctly:  
  
*Terms* Dawning ~ Was commonly known as "Spring" in the earlier Ages. Flame ~ ... "Summer" ... Twilight ~ ... "Autumn" ... Glazer ~ ... "Winter" ...  
  
THE HISTORY OF THE CHANGE OF NAME: It is believed that sometime during the Dark Age, four Godesses from the four corners of the earth came out of their Hollows to save mankind. The four Goddesses, Spring Dawning, Summer Flame, Autumn Twilight, and Winter Gazer, kept the world in balance and nature at peace. In honor of the four saviors, the original names for the season were replaced with what is now used today. Although this story is a common belief, there is no hard-core proof of the authenticity behind it.  
  
*NOTE: One may notice the subtle difference in "Gazer" and "Glazer." Historians conjecture that the name had gradually changed with time, though the goddess "Winter Gazer" is sometimes argued to be "Winter Glazer." Of course, no one knows for sure, and no one will ever know most probably.  
  
*Pronounciatations* LARA ~ Lah-ra (not Lair-a) AREN ~ Air-en XAES ETAI ~ Z-eyes Eh-tie 


End file.
